1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which uses a rotary magnetic head cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a significant technological innovation has been made in a video-movies which is constituted by integrating a camera and a VTR. In addition, there has been a desire to reduce the size and weight of such apparatus.
Regarding the structure of a VTR product where the size and the weight can be reduced, there has been disclosed "CASSETTE LOADING DEVICE" in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-92952 (Laid-Open data: Apr. 12, 1989; Inventor: Yoshizo Kodama).
A cassette holder into which a tape cassette (hereinafter simply called a "cassette") is loaded is rotatably supported by a reel chassis on which a supply reel frame and a winding reel frame are disposed.
On the other hand, a rotary head cylinder (hereinafter simply called a "rotary head") is disposed on a main chassis. When the cassette is moved downward and the reels of the cassette are respectively engaged to the supply reel and the winding reel, the reel chassis is slid by a drive motor in a direction so that it approaches the rotary head. Therefore, the rotary head is introduced into the cassette. As a result, the required depth of the device can be lessened by virtue of the above-described mechanical effect. Therefore, the overall size of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus can be reduced.
However, although the depth of the conventional mechanism can be reduced because the cassette approaches the rotary head, two chassises, that is, the main chassis and the reel chassis must be provided. Furthermore, the outer portion of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is undesirably moved in synchronization with the movement of the reel chassis. Therefore, the overall cost cannot be reduced due to the above-described two factors. In addition, a safety means to act in a case where a user stops the movement of the outer portion must be provided, causing the overall cost to be raised.